


Just Love

by Narttu



Category: Finbert
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam feels love in his first home with Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Love

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wizardesslyn  
> For glam_bingo First: House

It was their first home. They had decorated it together, maintained the garden together but most importantly, they were living together. There were habits to get used to at first but both parties were so willing, that compromising didn’t feel like a burden. Instead, they would do anything to make things easier for each other. 

Adam would be the one to over stuff the closest and make a mess. He wanted things to be laid out in certain ways and would become frustrated if they were not how he had left them. Now Sauli on the other hand was the little house wife. He made up the shakes in the morning and always remembered to water the plants. 

Turning the dial for the shower, Adam looked at his reflection in the mirror and made a face. Not nearly enough beauty sleep to keep the bags under his eyes away. But that’s what he got for staying out late but what a time it had been. Reaching his hand beyond the curtain, he felt the water making sure it was warm enough before pushing the curtain to the side and stepping into the tub. 

An eyebrow rose when his feet connected with something bright green. Rubbing at his eyes he noticed the anti-slip bath mats in the shape of lily pads. Adam’s big toe rubbed at one and as quickly as he noticed them they were forgotten. 

Standing under the spray,Adam gave himself over to the hot water as it warmed his skin and relaxed his muscles. Closing his eyelids, Adam pressed both hands against the cold tile wall as any frustrations that tried to grab a hold of him this morning were washed down the drain. 

A noise had him peeking to the side. There was Sauli fresh out of bed and with a small smile on his face as he moved in behind the other. Running his fingers against the flow of the water up the spine of Adam’s back till about half way as he wrapped them around his loves middle to give him a one armed squeeze. 

Turning around, Adam caressed the side of Sauli’s face as he leaned in for a kiss. Just a simple peck, a sweet way to say hello to the man he loved.The smile on Sauli’s face became wider as he reached down to grab the shampoo. Pouring some into his hand, he made a motion with his finger for Adam to turn around, which the other was more than willing to do.

Being taller meant he had to dip his head back a bit more then he would have liked but the sensation of Sauli’s fingers massaging over his scalp as he washed the black strands of hair more than made up for it. With a playful smack to his ass to announce that he was done, Adam moved his head forward now and shook it a bit getting all of the shampoo out. Whipping his hair back, Sauli let out a squeal as water whipped back.

Sauli attacked Adam’s sides till he was squirming and letting out a string of high pitched giggles. The Finn’s hands were knocked away as Adam felt the smile from the laughter staying on his face. Sauli was infectious with his good moods. 

There was the same twirl motion from before that had Adam turning back to face the tile. A soapy loofah could be felt rubbing at his skin working over his shoulders and then down the back. He could feel the fingers of Sauil’s other hand gently tapping at freckles. For a guy who already had his own share, he was sure interested in Adam’s. The loofah ran over his backside, which Adam had to wiggle a bit before it moved down the back of his legs. Sauli tapped at Adam’s ankles so he would lift his feet one at a time to get then cleaned underneath. 

When the loofah came back up, he stopped at Adam’s rear end to scrub at the globes of his cheeks. Fingers tracing down the crack, as one cheek was pushed to the side making it easier to trace around his tight rim. There was a quick intake of breath as the tip of Sauli’s finger pushed inside, moving in to the first knuckle before retreating back out. 

Turning around, Adam was stopped by one of Sauli’s fingers indicating for him to wait. It was the same motion he got from Sauli often when he was in the middle of some project. The look of concentration was unbelievably adorable. Rarely, Sauli would have the tip of his tongue between his lips. It soon became a kink of his.

Cleaning continued, but now facing the other, Adam felt the rush of something not finished with the night before. The draw backs of working late and coming home to your boyfriend already passed out on the bed. Though it would have been easy enough to wake the other, Adam learned the value of sleep and would never deprive another of it. 

As the loofah washed over his half hard cock, Sauli looked up into Adam’s eyes. Watching what was a mixture of love and passion take over. Loofah now forgotten fell onto one of the lily pads as Sauli moved in closer to be able to kiss the other. Their lips moved together in such skill which took a year of practice to master. 

Adam felt Sauli’s hand stroke him several times as though if he kept going there would be a point where he could become harder. With the Finn’s decision to extend this further brought a position they hardly used. If done for too long or pulled to hard, hurt Sauli, so he never brought it up despite how good it felt. 

With his uncut cock in hand Sauli moved the foreskin forward so the head of Adam’s cock could be covered. It might not have looked like much but the feeling was amazing. A term called docking that had Adam coming in minutes the first time he discovered it. 

Kissing Sauli’s forehead, Adam moved his alongside his lovers so that his lips barely touched Sauli’s shoulder. Their moans mixed with pants of air, spoke everything the other needed to know. Sauli’s hand moved slowly at first, keeping their connection in place, as he shared the feeling with Adam. As the pace increased both men felt their bodies sway back and forth with the motion helping it along. Adam reached around the Finn to grab at his ass as he felt his resolve about to break away. Biting into Sauli’s shoulder he came with the other following along quickly afterwards. 

Letting out a long breath, Adam took a moment to let the feeling run throughout him. Prolonged with Sauli being so close that he could have sworn they shared the sensation. When the high faded, Sauli used his hand to clean Adam up, while Adam moved so Sauli could be under the full spray. It was his turn to wash the other, but first he wasn’t ready to give up the closeness. Wrapping his arms around Sauli’s shoulders, Adam kept his love close to his chest. Even closer to his heart.

The End


End file.
